mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the first chapter of Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Cynder's Destiny". Plot (Far away from the Dragon Realms, many gnorc warriors walk into the Gnorc Resistance as a fallen red dragon elder flies over to the cave to walk to the battle arena where a bunch of gnorcs are fighting with the Lava Lizard. One of them is being chased by a Lava Lizard as the Lava Toads throw the bones to the target of a dragon.) *Red: Attention everyone, your battle session is over. My gosh, i said *hit his staff hard to the ground* STOP! (The gnorcs, lava lizards and lava toads stop training as they watch Red) *Red: Good. We got some cautions to make. *Gnorc Warrior #1: All good on the battle weapons Red. *Gnorc Warrior #2: We found the skull of a dead dragon's head. *Red: Perfect. My dear Warlords, how go your plans to conquer the world? *Gnorc Warrior #3: We're going to burn up the Dragon Village and steal all the staffs from the elders to give them to Feather God to charge up and destroy the worlds. *Red: I heard there was a failed attack at the Dream Weavers today. How dare they fail to stop on Spyro. Ever since the death of Malefor, i have to go finish what he has started and get my triumph revenge on Mario. *Gnorc Barbarian #1: What about your plans on destroying Cynder. How did that power affects you? *Red: It was a power in purple. Something was called like the Dragon Force or some power like that. *Gnorc Barbarian #2: Dragon Force, that's it. *Red: This cosmic force gave life to the universe. One of them have used it in the other planets. *Gnorc Warrior #1: Wait, your saying there's other dragons all across the universe? *Red: No. They travel across the universe and affect that spark in their powers to defeat the monster from destroying the galaxy. *Gnorc Warrior #2: Who's idea is to bring the force into the universe? *Red: I have no idea. Many scientists call it the most dangerous force in the entire galaxy. No one wanna touch it for greatness and evil. How about you guys touch the force and see what happen to your hands. *Gnorc Warrior #3: No! I don't want it to happen. *Gnorc Warrior #4: It hurt my brains. *Red: No it do not. *shoot fire with his staff on the ground* *Everyone: *shocked* *Red: Well, you didn't expect me to shoot this ground to the fire of my staff. *Feather God: *appear as a fiery spirit* *Everyone: *gasp* *Feather God: Aw, you didn't expect to see me. Look what this purple dragon done to me. *Red: That purple dragon. I knew he done all of this. *Feather God: I'm okay Red. Your talking to me in fire. *Gnorc Warrior #1: Like a video cam? *Feather God: If you say so, then yes. *Red: Everyone, we're having a little talk in here. All of you guys get back to work. Go on, shoot. (The gnorcs, lava lizards and lava toads leave the battle area and get back to work) *Red: Now, where were we? *Feather God: We really need to talk about the heroes conflict. *Red: What did Spyro and Mario have done to you? *Feather God: The heroes at the bottom have killed my shards. In the top side, Spyro blast me to the floating island and it gave me a bunch of itches on my face. *Red: Don't worry, i'll teach these heroes a lesson when i get back to them. *Feather God: Precisely. You won't fail me this time my subordinate. *Red: I won't fail you master. I can get rid of the Dragon Realms by bringing the gnorcs in to bomb the walls. *Feather God: How about you bring Gnasty Gnorc to the fight and see what happen when you reach to the elders. *Red: Um, no. He can do his own thing while me and my gnorcs will go to spread a war with the dragons. *Feather God: You're going to fail at that. Trust me, without team up. You will fail. *Red: I can do it on my own. No other animal like a mammoth can help me out on this serious quest. *Feather God: You know what is likely gonna happen. *Red: Boss, just mind your own business. I got work to do with my gnorc minions. *Feather God: I'll be back. So long my friend. *his fiery spirit disappear* *Red: You haven't seen the last of me, Spyro and Mario. I will bring in a bigger army that will change your lives forever! THREE YEARS LATER (At the Mushroom Kingdom, it was a shining beautiful morning. A cyan Paratroopa was flying with a letter on his hands and deliver the letter to the mailbox of a plumber's house.) *Parakarry: Mail- *Mario: *open the door* You knew you were going to show up on a bright morning. *Parakarry: Call? Good. Good morning to you Mario. *Mario: Thank you for this letter Parakarry. Keep up the good work on delivering the letters to everyone. *Parakarry: Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done. *Mario: Get on with it and go deliver some mail! *Parakarry: See ya next time. I gotta get back to work. *fly off* *Luigi: Mario, who was that? *Mario: That was our old pal Parakarry. *Luigi: Ah, Parakarry. He was your partner in your old adventure, right? *Mario: Yes. He's a good friend of mine. *Luigi: What's with the letter? *Mario: Oh. *open the lettter* "Dear Mario, please come over to my castle. We're having a special meeting with a lot of breakfast in our table. Please be here on time. Love Princess Peach." *Luigi: Hey, we're having a big breakfast today. *Mario: Aren't you invited? *Luigi: Uh......she didn't even mention my name on here. But i'm going to go to the meeting. *Mario: Let's a go! *Luigi: Yahoo! (At Princess Peach's castle, the table is being set up for the meeting) *Toad: All the chairs are all set. *Peach: Bring in the food. *Toadette: You know when it's going to be a good time to start a day like this. *Toadsworth: Princess, the Mario brothers are running to our castle. *Peach: It's them alright. *Toad: I'll go get the door. (Mario and Luigi arrive at the castle as they wait by the door with Toad opening the door for them) *Toad: Welcome to the castle. *Mario: Hello there Toad. *Toad: Oh, you there too? *Luigi: Yes. I'm here for the meeting. *Toad: Come inside. (Inside of Peach's castle) *Mario: Mama mia, this is like a news room. *Toad: Everything news related. *Luigi: Whoa, they're food on the table? Sweet. *Mario: With a load of bread rolls. *Luigi: Breakfast! *run to the table* *Toadette: Whoa. Hold it. We're not done. *Luigi: But i'm hungry. We didn't even ate dinner last night. *Mario: I think the princess want to talk with us. *Peach: Mario, Luigi, you made it. *Mario: I knew we're going to be here for you. *Peach: Sweet. Go have a seat. *Luigi: Right behind you. *Toadsworth: We are almost done with our meal. *Toad: This breakfast lasgna is going to be lit. *Toadbert: It has a load of eggs, sausage, pancakes and cheese, by boogity. *Toadsworth: Tjis is a fresh start for me. *Toadette: I love it. *Peach: Bring in the food on the table. *Toadsworth: We're all set. *Toadbert: The breakfast lagsana is about done. *Toadsworth: And it's done. *Merlon: *take the breakfast lagnsa out* It smell good. *Toadsworth: It's not burned. Isn't it? *Merlon: No. Looking fresh. *Toadsworth: I love it. *Peach: We're about to start the meeting in just a second. *Mario: I'm just getting started. *Luigi: Yahoo. *Merlon: We got ourselves a jump start. *Toadbert: Everyone to their seats. (Everyone is seated as the meeting starts) *Peach: Good morning everyone. We can start as we please. *Merlon: We can start. *Peach: As we humans and mushrooms unite together, thete have been some new chamges occuring in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Toadsworth: Like the Koopa Troop attacks? *Peach: Most likely yes. But they may not be too long for us to come and strike after the castle. *Luigi: Remember that curse where every Toad is a blob? That was terrible. *Peach: Yeah, but don't wanna talk about it for any longer. Like i was saying, there are shards spead all over the multiverse. *Mario: Shards? *Luigi: What kind of shards do they throw on? *Peach: Not the pieces, the creatures. *Toadsworth: Do you remember when Malefor came and most of the shadow minions came to this land? *Luigi: They weren't shards. Neither of them are purple. *Mario: They pop right out of the Shadow Realms. *Toadbert: You didn't know that there is a evil dimension known as the Dark Dimension. *Mario: We know that. *Luigi: Spyro told us about it a few years ago. *Peach: They're purple, sharp and even made of crystal. *Toad: They have the scariest eyes in the world. *Luigi: Really really scary. *Mario: Just like a predator eye. *Luigi: Can we eat now? My tummy is really starting to growl like a wolf. *Peach: Not until we finish our meeting. *Luigi: Aw man. Okay. *Mario: Keep going. (Meanwhile in the skies of the Dragon Realms, a group of dragons are flying as Spyro and Sparx race to the end) *Spyro: Ya ha! First place. *Sparx: I'm gonna beat you. *Spyro: It's not a race. It's a travel disvision. *Sparx: I can see our house from here. *Spyro: It's not our house. Why people keep saying that all the time when they fly over gravity. *Sparx: It's a force of nature. Don't you expect to see cats and dogs flying in the air? *Spyro: It's just a rhyme. *Sparx: Well it's a joke to me. *Spyro: Heads up. *Sparx: We're going home. *Spyro: Home is where the dragons live. *Sparx: Time to land. (The dragons fly down to the land as they step on the grass into the village) *Spyro: Let's have some fun. *Sparx: Off we go. (The dragons play basketball in the court with Spyro throwing the ball on the hoop) *Spyro: Hoop on one! *Sparx: Spyro's number one. *Ami: No way. *Ralph: That's awesome. *Spyro: Playing basketball is a lot better than i thought. (Spyro and Sparx fly around the towers in the village) *Spyro: This is so epic. *Sparx: It's amazing. *Spyro: This is like racing in speedways. *Sparx: Fun fun fun. *Spyro: I'm in the very top of the land. *Sparx: Wee. *Spyro: Shiny. (Spyro and Sparx swim in tge pool during a race) *Spyro: This is the warmest water i've ever swim to. *Sparx: It's cold for a dragonfly's body. *Spyro: I look like a atlente. *Sparx: That's it, i'm giving up. *Spyro: Spyro wins again! *Sparx: I'm poof. (Spyro ice skate with a lot of dragons in the ice rink) *Spyro: Ha ha ha. Check out the dragon swirl. *do the dragon swirl on the ice* *Ralph: That's so cool. *Spyro: I am the best ice skater in the world. *Ami: Three times the better. *Spyro: No need for ice skates. *Ralph: It skates to three. *Coltrane: For what the claw sound makes. *Spyro: We're no bears. This is a special rink for everyone. *Sparx: This is so sharp. *Spyro: I'm the best skater in the world! *Jenny: Spyro look out! *Spyro: Uh oh. *get hit by a chest* *Jenny: Ooh. *Sparx: Spyro, are you okay? *Spyro: Yes. This chest have been on the ice the whole time? Jeez, there are gems inside. *Jenny: You feel like a lucky charm. *Spyro: I look like a little teddy bear who found his honey on the jar of a lid. (Meanwhile at the park, Tomas walk with his Dragon Draughts board and sit on a table with Astor) *Astor: You're finally on break. *Tomas: I brought a game for us to play. *Astor: Dragon Draughts. This game is my favorite since it first came out. *Tomas: It's pretty much like checkers. It's a good game for elders. *Astor: Let's play, shall we? (Tomas and Astor set up the game as Tomas goes first as Astor goes second) *Astor: This is my favorite part of the game. *Tomas: You got my dragon. *Astor: There goes another. *Tomas: Aw shucks. You're really good at this. *Astor: Once i'm king, i get everything from you. *Tomas: I'm going to get your pieces first. *Astor: Not without a doubt. *Tomas: Drat. I was so close on reaching to the end spot. *Astor: The king is in the house. One in a lifetime. *Tomas: You're pretty good at this. Well i first played with Titan, he was just nuts over the pieces. He can't even catch a single piece of mines. *Astor: He is just having a hard time on getting those pieces. *Tomas: I can play better than him. *Astor: A friendship's heart is worth selling than sitting on a lake. *Ragnar: Hello there Tomas and Astor. *Tomas: Oh hey Ragnar, we're playing some Dragon Draughts. *Ragnar: Ah, don't you dare say my real name. *Astor: I thought you were used to having everyone said your name. *Ragnar: Just call me Sensei. *Astor: Fine. *Tomas: Any news you want to share with us? *Ragnar: I want you guys to come over to the Dragon Temple after that little game of yours. *Tomas: We'll be there. *Astor: Sensei, you owe me a buck of gems. *Ragnar: One in a million my friend. *Tomas: Good day to you. *Ragnar: School is going to start in a minute. *Astor: Oh man. We have teaching to do? We better pack up. *Tomas: We'll play again another time. *Astor: I gotta get my papers going. (At Dragon Kingdom High School, all the dragon students are at the cafeteria. Most of them eat their food and throw gems around the walls.) *Ralph: I am the great bambino! *Bruce: *drink the whole apple juice* *Ami: Somebody left their patty on the tray. *Spyro: I got the last fruit punch! *Flame: Who ate my chicken patty? *Ember: Fresh cold root cola on the cup. *drink the root cola* *Sanders: I wish they have pizza for breakfast. *Flame: Stop being silly. This is the breakfast zone. *Sanders: I'll have a ham and cheese croissant sandwich. *Spyro: Guys, where's Cynder at? *Flame: Cynder is all alone on that table in the back of the cafeteria. *Spyro: I better go check on her. Maybe there's something wrong in her vision. *Ember: Dude, people are afraid of her when she first enter the school. *Spyro: We all first came to this school and the seniors don't know who we are. *Flame: We freshman are bashed for nothing. *Spyro: Are you in 10th grade or something? *Sanders: Go ask her a question you moron. *Spyro: Oh well, better go talk to my girl. *Ember: Do you think he will be touched with the dark light? *Flame: Who knows. He's no wizard or Dream Weaver. *Spyro: Hey Cynder. *Cynder: Spyro, what are you doing here? *Spyro: Just checking on you. Don't wanna hang out with a lot of people? *Cynder: Like i said, they're still scared of me. *Spyro: Not just because of your fears, you never been to a school like this before. *Cynder: What if the teachers were actually mean? I need to go talk to Tomas. *Spyro: Tomas isn't here to help us all. We're on our own. *Cynder: I'm better off alone looking for some friends to help. *Spyro: But we're here to help you. *Cynder: There is no need to worry about. *Spyro: We made mistakes and we always face our problems. *Cynder: We have gifts and we were born with special powers like the Dream Weaver. *Spyro: What if there's a Nightmare Weaver and spread all the nightmares in their sleeps? *Cynder: No. Don't even say it. *Flame: I knew someone is gonna throw a ring at a girl. *Spyro: Dude. *Flame: I was just playing with you. *Spyro: You didn't need to make a fool when i didn't expect you to come over at my table. *Flame: This is the school's table. You can eat breakfast for free. *Spyro: Then how come you pay lunch with gems? *Cynder: You want to make the kids starve to death? That's a pit of shame. *Spyro: You're just being jealous right now. (The school bell ring as the dragons leave their tables to go to class) *Flame: The first bell rang. It's time for class. *Spyro: Yeah yeah yeah. We have science class in the morning. *Cynder: My favorite subject of the day. Let's go. *Spyro: Kick it sister. *Tomas: Ah, when i first got the job, my classroom look like a bowl of cereal. *Astor: Our classrooms always look like that. *Tomas: A fresh new day start when you need a bookworm to write your list of plans. *Titan: Hey guys, i can't wait to start on biology. *Tomas: Titan, it been a honor. *Titan: We're a good old group with a group of friends walkibg around us. *Magnus: I almost forget. I am now a science teacher. *Tomas: I thought you were a chemistry teacher. *Magnus: I changed rooms. Ragnar told me to. *Tomas: Don't! *Titan: Don't even think about it. *Magnus: What? I just said his name. *Astor: We're not suppose to say his real name anymore. *Magnus: Again? Who's trying to use a staff to erase everyone's memories off? *Ragnar: You wouldn't pick a staff on somebody's side. Are you? *Magnus: Oh, good morming Sensei. We didn't see you there. *Ragnar: You're all ready to teach. Come with me to the conference room. *Tomas: You got anything to say? (At the conference room where the council of elders are seated to discuss on the table) *Ragnar: Yes i got anything to say about this collage year. *Astor: You keep repeating that question over and over every single collage year. We worked to teach students about life, not dumb obstacles and platforming grounds. *Ragnar: Everything changes every collage year. *Magnus: Who all want happy arms before we can start the meeting? *Astor: No, no. Magnus, stop it. *Ragnar: Okay Magnus, enough with that. We have a meeting to catch up. *Magnus: Fine. I bet you guys are jelous with me. *Cho Lei: *came in the room* Sorry guys. Just running a bit late behind. *Tomas: Cho Lei, just made it. *Cho Lei: I didn't know you guys were having a quick meeting. *Tomas: We're just preparing for collage and the whole world of dragons. *Ragnar: A new world makes a better place. *Tomas: I wouldn't say it's a better place. Most of the worlds we been too are filled with darkness. *Astor: That's not a good sight. *Tomas: Oh no, i forgot to check on Cynder. *Ragnar: You're still worried about that Cynder girl, are you? *Tomas: I was suppose to check on her. *Astor: Who need her anyways. She's not an adult until the age of 18. *Ragnar: I need to tell you about our next threat in the dragon worlds. *Tomas: Gnorcs attacks, rhynocs attack, shard attacks. Anything you name it. *Magnus: Something bad just come out of the wazoo. *Titan: Those rhynocs better not move out where we belong. *Ragnar: No rhynoc has ever been good since 2000. *Astor: They'll never learn. *Ragnar: Earth, wind, fire, water and ice are used to stop enemies with the power of the elements. *Tomas: Can inner peace be used to protect the universe? *Ragnar: It can't help defeat the enemy. But it can reheal your health. *Tomas: You all teached the children to learn to protect, defend or hop on two walls. *Ragnar: We all did. That was our plan when Red first strike back with the rise of the Dark Gems spreading all over the realms. *Tomas: I teached Spyro to horn dive and smash all the Dark Gems on the ground. *Ragnar: I see what you did. *Tomas: It all good. *Astor: We're a good team. *Cho Lei: I was storing up the boxes when Red first returned to the Dragon Worlds. *Magnus: I'll make sure that Moneybags doesn't let the enemies get into the gems. *Titan: Did the ants just went into the gems? *Ragnar: No. No ants at all. *Titan: I'll be covering my ears with some cottons. *Ragnar: The couse is all clear. So we can get back to teaching. *Tomas: We wrap it up for the day. *Magnus: That was short of a meeting. *Titan: We needed a break afterwards. *Ragnar: Go back to teaching where you belong. *Titan: Have a nice day. *Magnus: New class, new year. *Cho Lei: Sensei, we promise we won't let you down. *Ragnar: Well deserved credit. *Tomas: Will Cynder be okay? *Ragnar: You have many questions about Cynder. She's doing alright. *Tomas: Oh goodness. *Ragnar: You better go do your job. We have some business to catch up with the universe. *Tomas: I'll see you in a few hours. *Ragnar: Have a nice day. *Tomas: Kudos to you. *Ragnar: A friend in need with the kind of gifts in their heart. (In high school, Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Flame are in science class with Cedric being the teacher for this class peroid) *Cedric: If you're a magic crafter, you shoukd learn these steps by mixing each potion. An outcast wouldn't cast a spell on a yak when moving to places like a wizard who move the platforms to each side like a loop. *Spyro: Meh, we shouldn't study about frogs earlier. *Flame: When we first learn about druids, they move up like elevators. *Ember: I stand on one before. It zig zags like a seaweed. *Spyro: What is Cynder doing? *Cynder: *use her powers by moving the hand-made planets up in the air* *Flame: How she do that? *Cedric: Cynder, what are you doing? Just move the planets back where they were. *Spyro: Teacher, she's not listening. *Cedric: Cynder, what kind of magic are you using? *Cynder: *use her magic to put the planets back where they were* *Cedric: You're a bit of a Magic Crafter, are you? *Cynder: No. *Cedric: Can you explain how you used your magic to move these objects in the air? *Cynder: When i was young, i learned how to use my powers by using some magic. *Cedric: And what kind of power is that? *Cynder: It's a form of telekinesis. I move objects from gems, ranging from my mind by moving rocks, trees, stones, pebbles and a lot of full potential to extend the powers from my wings. *Cedric: That's the basic of magic. Give around an applause to Cynder. *Everyone: *clap to Cynder* *Spyro: Man, how do you do that? *Cynder: The power of telekinesis help me to move around things with the force. *Spyro: You're a mastermind. *Flame: Can you teach me that? *Cynder: I don't think i can teach you all to move things around. When i was a baby, i learned how to use the power of telekinesis to defend myself. *Spyro: Sparx tried to learn magic, but he is too small, espicially his legs. *Sparx: Darn it. *Cedric: That's the matter of science my friend. *Spyro: I thought we breath fire and all the other elements in the realm. *Cynder: I am one special dragon kiddo. *Spyro: I thought i am the only special one on the block. *Cynder: You're a smart one. *Spyro: I'm all fired up. *Cedric: Can we all go back on doing what we're suppose to be doing. *Spyro: Yes teacher. We agree. *Cedric: Now can you all work together on pouring liquid to absorb the cotten into a smush ball. *sit down* I'm going to read some psychics while i watch you guys work. (Meanwhile at the Professor's lab as the Professor is grabbing some books to study on the elements, Elora came with a bunch of potions holding on her hands) *Elora: Hey Professor. *Professor: Ah Elora. it been a day of science. Would you like to know how fire mix to water? *Elora: I need a little help. Think you can carry a couple of potions on my hand? *Professor: You have 10 of them. Where did you get them from? *Elora: I got them from ef. They were really heavy to carry. *Professor: *grab the potions* One, two, three. Not bad to carry. *Elora: Eureka. *Professor: Set them on the table. *Elora: *place the potions on the table* What did you say again? *Professor: Tomas told me that we need to keep an eye on Cynder. *Elora: Keep an eye on her? We didn't do anything to her. Shs is one of the heroes who protect the Dragon Realms at any cost of life. *Professor: Lately. I'm aware she's going to start another attack on the realms. *Elora: I see no rhynoc or other animal attacks around this course. *Professor: She has gone into a lot of seizures. Her nightmares, her powers, everything. The world is crazy enough to go around her. *Elora: The impact on her power helped her to defeat the Sorcerer a few years ago. We have been studying it for so long. *Professor: I need to tell Nestor about it. *Elora: Go ahead, do whatever you have to Professor. *Professor: After that, i need to pick up Agent 9 for his secret target training. Off i go to picking up people. (At the Artisans, Nestor walk with Argus and Delbin to the hallway of the art museum) *Nestor: We are expecting to have a meeting over around the course of the Artisans. Ever since we had heroes coming to our world, we wanted to protect the Dragon Realms following the Shadow Realm attacks. *Argus: No monster would pop out of their world just to strike back at us. *Delbin: I thought that world is abandoned forever. *Nestor: There are rumors that shards from another dimension could be coming over. *Argus: Shards? I thoight we defeated the shards. *Nestor: People are saying that they're powerful than the shadow minions. *Lindar: Nestor, we got some bad news. Please take a look in the orb room. *Nestor: What's going on? Is there another injurey around the corner? *Lindar: No. Just look. *Nestor: Where is this tragedy taking place in? (Inside of the orb room) *Lindar: My friends. This is the place where you can see orbs and view them like watching a TV. This is where real things are happening all over the world. *Argus: Just show us the thing. *Lindar: There it is. I see what's going on around this area. *Nestor: It's just a rocket ship. (A rocket ship blasts off to space and ended up getting stuck through a cosmic energy) *Nestor: Son of a wave. *Argus: I never seen a cosmic energy like this before. *Lindar: The space station is already reporting the conflict over in space. *Argus: I guess we should bring Spyro and the gang over to go on a rescue mission. *Nestor: I need to report to Ragnar now. (Back at Ragnar's office as Ragnar prepare his fried sandwich on the toaster) *Ragnar: Fresh sandwich from the toaster. I knew it would cook fast than a microwave. *Nestor: *on the orb in hologram* Ragnar, we got a serious problem. The dragons failed a space mission around the other side in space. *Ragnar: Oh hey Nestor. What do you need this time? *Nestor: You heard me. Call in the heroes. *Ragnar: I must send in the heroes by sense. *Spyro: School is really kicking iy. How was class? *Cynder: I feel like i am so magicical. *Spyro: If we were out of this world, you can move any planet you want to. *Cynder: I wouldn't move Saturn and Neptune if they were close to Mars. *Spyro: Can you absorb a orb to your body? I did that once when i was in Avalar for the whole day. *Cynder: I think i can do that. *Spyro: Can you absorb a gem while you're at it? *Cynder: You put like 100 gems in your body when you're charging at chests and vases. What kind of dragon can do all of this movement? *Spyro: Everyone have done this for a very long time. *Cynder: This should do the trick. *Ragnar: *in hologram* Spyro, Cynder we need your help. *Spyro: Ragnar? What are you doing in campus? *Ragnar: We got a serious problem going on in the Dragon Realms. We want you over. *Spyro: Oh sure. I'll be there. *Ragnar: No. We want all your friends over. *Cynder: We'll be there on time. *Spyro: Flame, Ember, we have to go. Ragnar got some special mission for us to do. *Flame: What did we do wrong? *Spyro: You guys didn't do anything bad. Ragnar want you over at the temple. We got some serious work to catch on. *Ember: We're coming with you. *Spyro: Let's make it a go. *Flame: Last one there is a rhynoc. *Ragnar: Be quick, be there. *disappear* (At Summer Forest, Hunter us trying to shoow his bow arrows to the target sticking on the tree) *Hunter: Dang it. Why can't they point to tge direction of the target i'm facing? *Ragnar: *in hologram* Hunter, we need to talk. *Hunter: Ragnar, come on. Every time i shoot my arrows, you always show up in some kind of spirit. *Ragnar: Come to the temple. We got some inportant news to talk about. *Hunter: Anything love related, i have a date set up for Bianca. *Ragnar: It's a very special mission. *Hunter: A special mission i have to go to? Fine, i'll be there. *Ragnar: See you cheetah. *Hunter: I need to get back to Bianca. (At Stone Hill, Bianca is testing out her magic skills to the sheeps by floating them in mid air) *Bianca: Steady, just float in the air like a paper bag. *Gavin: Bianca, someone is answering on the magic globe. *Bianca: Is that Hunter? *Hunter: Hey! Open the portal up to the Dragon Worlds. *Bianca: *use her magic powers to open the portal* *Hunter: Ah, i made it on time. *Gavin: Need a coffee to fill your day up? *Hunter: No. I'm good. I just need to get to the Dragon Temple. *Bianca: We're all going together Hunter. *Hunter: We're going? What about the big one? *Gavin: I'll stay and make some coffee for my cafe. *Hunter: I bet he's not going. *Bianca: Then we'll just teleport to the Dragon Temple. *Hunter: That's what we're going to. *Bianca: Here we go. *teleport herself and Hunter to the Dragon Temple* *Gavin: I wish them good luck. *Sheila: Another moose is kicked out of the rock. *Y: Geez, every time we walk, they come right out of the woods. *S: At least one of us is not getting stuck in the wall. *Sheila: That's what i was trying to say. *A: Ya. They need to go back to the woods where they belong. *Sheila: Next time, we're building a fense. *Ragnar: *in hologram* Sheila, you must report to the Dragon Temple. *Sheila: What is that for? *Ragnar: We got a serious mission to go on. *Sheila: I'll be on my way. *S: Hey, what about us? *Sheila: You guys stay. *A: Okay Sheila. We'll take care of having pleasure from doing business. *Sheila: Don't do anything dumb while i'm gone. *A: We will Sheila. We'll keep the alp clean as soon as possible. *Sheila: How far can i go! * jump in the portal* *S: Guys, go back to the house. *A: I gotta do some chores with the storks. *S: Gotta mine some gems. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff